PROMESA
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Porque para que los caminos de dos personas se encuentren una y otra vez solo puede haber una razón "Destino", o tal vez solo un poco de suerte, aunque él fuera un imán para los problemas, "La vida da muchas vueltas, y la de ellos está enredada" - con cariño para Osa Roja - este fic es un AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : La idea original de este fic pertenece a Osa Roja (gracias y muchas galletas de ositos para ti :3) y los personajes del anime pertenecen a su mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa, solo escribo porque creo que hay muy pocos fics de Arslan Senki :D Por cierto, es AU, nada de magos que llenan el campo de batalla de neblina ni de piratas :3

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **PROMESA**

" _La vida da muchas vueltas, aprende a rodar y déjate llevar"._

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Etoile sabía que no era la persona más brillante del mundo, pero tampoco era la más idiota. Y se lo repetía mentalmente mientras corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, huyendo de aquel grupo de "paganos" que les darían una buena paliza si los alcanzaban. Después de llegar a la conclusión de que subir al tejado no fue tan buena idea decidió que era momento de brincar a un techo vecino, tal vez ahí tendrían más suerte, retrocedió unos pasos para tomar impulso cuando un repentino quejido interrumpió su concentración. Entonces recordó que tenía "equipaje" extra, frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al flacucho de extraña y blanca cabellera al que sostenía del cuello de la remera y que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó casi gritando, lo que reflejaba que su paciencia estaba a punto de extinguirse.

– Bueno… – Contemplando al niño de ojos miel que parecía muy enfadado mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento – ¿No sería mejor solo disculparnos y pagar la ventana rota?

– ¡No tengo tiempo para esos detalles! – Gritó Etoile volviendo a tirar del cuello de la remera de su acompañante para brincar al techo de al lado. Su aterrizaje fue perfecto, lástima que no pudo decir lo mismo del otro muchacho, el golpe sordo seguido de un "Ay" le hizo volver la mirada – ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien? – Las voces de sus perseguidores se oyeron cada vez más cerca por lo que ignorando el lamentable estado del chico tiró nuevamente de su ropa y se echó a correr. No pararon hasta que no hubo rastros de sus perseguidores, después de correr por mucho tiempo. Etoile se dejó caer sobre el césped mientras trataba de calmar su agitada respiración – Oye, ¿Estás vivo? – Preguntó después de un buen rato, al notar que el otro niño no se movía.

– Si – respondió con una voz tan débil que parecía todo lo contrario mientras se ayudaba con las manos para sentarse, solo entonces Etoile notó que estaba todo cubierto de lodo y con rasmillones en todos lados y no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada.

– ¡Luces terrible, ricachón! – Etoile intentó frenar sus carcajadas.

– Arslan, mi nombre es Arslan – protestó al mismo tiempo que sacudía su ropa con las manos, en un vano intento de disimular aquel desastre. Siendo sinceros, cualquiera que pasara por ahí pensaría que eran un par de niños delincuentes. El sol empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte.

– Vaya que es tarde – Etoile se acercó a él a gatas para luego, entre risitas burlonas, retirar algunas ramas y telarañas que habían quedado atrapados en el cabello de Arslan – Eres un completo desastre, ricachón… incluso ahora pareces un mendigo.

– El señor Vahriz se va a preocupar – Arslan miró hacia los lados, aquel lugar parecía un viejo parque, lucía bastante descuidado – ¿En dónde estamos?

– ¿No deberías saberlo tú? Digo, es tu ciudad – Etoile se puso de pie y caminó hacia un desgastado y algo oxidado pilón, su cara brilló de alegría al ver que todavía funcionaba y empezó a beber agua.

– No salgo mucho de casa – Se excusó Arslan, contemplando con curiosidad a Etoile. Había oído a la servidumbre de su casa hablar sobre una anciana que acababa de mudarse con su nieto para trabajar en el campo y después del almuerzo salió a dar una vuelta por las caballerizas notando de inmediato al pequeño rubio que actuaba de forma misteriosa, con una resortera en la mano. Intentó hacerle conversación pero él pareció ignorarlo, entonces lo siguió incluso cuando se alejaron de los límites de la hacienda de su padre, y antes de darse cuenta habían llegado a la pequeña ciudad que estaba a algunos kilómetros, el niño rubio llevaba buen rato apuntando a las aves con la resortera sin animarse a disparar, incluso lo vio subirse a un árbol, y para no perderlo de vista subió él también, lástima que la rama no era muy gruesa y terminó rompiéndose, Etoile disparó su resortera accidentalmente en el proceso, con tan buena puntería que acabó rompiendo la ventana de una casa que parecía de una familia importante y entonces miró con sentimientos encontrados al causante de su desgracia y consciente de que no podría dejarlo allí, terminó arrastrándolo por media ciudad en su huida.

– ¿Quién es Vahriz? – Etoile dejó de beber para mojarse la cara, al menos había calmada la sed.

– Es uno de mis tutores privados – Arslan se acercó a Etoile, tenía que admitir que también estaba sediento.

– ¿No estás de vacaciones como el resto? – Etoile observó a Arslan beber un poco de agua y luego sonreír como si fuera la mejor agua del mundo.

– Si, pero mis padres creen que debo continuar aprendiendo incluso en vacaciones, por eso no salgo mucho de casa – los últimos rayos del sol hicieron que su cabello pareciera plateado y sus ojos se vieron de un azul intenso. Etoile parpadeó tratando de ocultar su desconcierto.

– Bien – Dijo Etoile, con demasiada energía – Hora de volver, creo debemos tomar este sendero – Señalando a algún lugar entre los árboles.

– No estoy muy seguro – Arslan levantó los hombros. Estaba oscureciendo y perderse no parecía buena idea.

– Estamos cerca de tu casa, ricachón, sólo sígueme – Etoile le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. Arslan lo siguió animadamente.

– Ahora que recuerdo dijiste que los dueños de esa casa eran paganos ¿Por qué? – Salieron del sendero para empezar a atravesar un verde campo sobre una colina.

– Porque son paganos, no creen en Yaldabaoth – Respondió Etoile, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

– ¿Quién es Yaldabaoth?

– ¡Qué! – Etoile se giró y lo señaló acusadoramente – ¡Tú también eres un pagano! Y yo que te ayudé pensando que eras de los míos – Bufó, sin ocultar la mezcla de enfado y decepción en su rostro.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó Arslan – Yo solo quería que fuéramos amigos.

– No puedo ser amigo de un pagano – Etoile se cruzó de brazos.

– Pero…

– ¡Joven Arslan! – Se oyeron gritos desde el otro lado de la colina, las luces de unas linternas acercándose les confirmaron que estaban en casa.

– Te buscan, ricachón, adiós – Etoile volvió a caminar, apurando el paso.

– Arslan, mi nombre es Arslan – Insistió, mientras lo seguía.

– ¡No me sigas! Ve hacia esas luces, seguro están preocupados por ti – Había algo en Arslan que le ponía de mal humor, pero no se explicaba que era. Arslan aceleró el paso y se plantó frente a Etoile, antes de que le reclamara algo, levantó su mano como si quisiera revolverle el cabello y sonrió mientras tiraba sutilmente la traviesa ramita que había quedado atorada en aquella rubia maraña. Etoile se sonrojó.

– ¡Listo! – Arslan sonrió triunfal, sosteniendo aquella ramita en su mano – Gracias por lo de hoy, me divertí mucho.

– Etoile – Su lengua le traicionó y terminó diciéndole su nombre al niño pagano. Pero antes de que pudiera retractarse, el ricachón le dio una palmada en un hombro antes de alejarse.

– Buenas noches, Etoile – Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo, uno de los empleados de la hacienda se acercaba raudamente a caballo. "Buenas noches ricachón" pensó mientras lo veía alejarse colina abajo, riendo al verlo tropezar un par de veces.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo bellamente despejado, cualquiera pensaría que era un hermoso día, menos Etoile. Estaba en la vieja cabaña que su abuela y ella compartían con otros trabajadores de la hacienda, le habían prohibido poner un pie afuera por lo que quedaba de la semana, y el culpable no era más que cierto niño pagano ricachón, torpe y con cara de tonto.

– ¡Hola! – Saludó animadamente el causante de su injusto castigo.

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – Respondió Etoile, a la defensiva.

– El señor Vahriz salió y todos en la casa están ocupados con sus cosas – Levantando una bolsa de tela que sostenía en sus manos – Traje manzanas y otros frutos del huerto.

– ¡No quiero compasión de un pagano! – Chilló Etoile, hirviendo de furia, aunque tenía que reconocer que la fruta fresca olía muy bien.

– Es una forma de decir lo siento, fui yo quien olvidó cerrar las caballerizas y por eso los caballos se perdieron, pero al final te castigaron solo a ti – Arslan en verdad parecía arrepentido, pero Etoile le dio la espalda – También siento lo del mercado, el otro día, la señora me dijo amablemente que llevara todo el pan que quisiera, no sabía que era tan caro y que te culparían a ti de robarlo… fue un malentendido – Arslan se sintió más apenado aún, todo lo opuesto a Etoile, que se preguntaba porque no lo había echado todavía de la cabaña – Y lo que pasó con las cortinas de…

– ¡Suficiente! – Gritó Etoile dejando a Arslan desconcertado, entonces extendió una mano – Si acepto la fruta te irás, ¿Verdad? – Dijo con resignación. Arslan entristeció.

– Le diré a Daryun que fue mi culpa para que me ayude a convencer al señor Vahriz, es injusto que estés castigado.

– Eres conocido del dueño de todo esto, se lo pensarían dos veces antes de castigarte, ricachón – Etoile se volvió hacia él y lo miró amenazadoramente, sin embargo Arslan sonrió – Además eres un pagano.

– ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? – Arslan era un niño persistente – En verdad lo lamento, solo quiero que seamos amigos.

– ¡Ya te dije que no! – Etoile tiró de la parte delantera de su remera para mirarlo fijamente, entonces bajó la mirada y notó que Arslan estaba de puntillas… una idea cruzó por su mente. Necesitaba una solución y la encontró. Lo soltó y corroboró lo que estaba pensando: tenían la misma edad pero Arslan era más pequeño, al menos en estatura. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba la bolsa de fruta y empezaba a devorar una manzana.

– Me alegra que cambiaras de opinión – Comentó muy animado.

– Ricachón – Etoile dejó de masticar la manzana para verlo a la cara, con expresión triunfal por lo que iba a decir – Seremos amigos el día en que seas más alto que yo.

Etoile no era tonta, pero no había pensado a largo plazo. Tan sólo quería un modo de regresar a su paz, porque valgan verdades, aquel chico ricachón era un imán para los problemas y lo último que deseaba era la atención de los demás, quería mantener oculto su secreto.

– Es una promesa – Dijo Arslan, parecía muy tranquilo. Se marchó no sin antes mostrarle una gran sonrisa. Porque Arslan tampoco era tonto, sólo algo inocente, "Quizás lo hostigo demasiado", pensó, de modo que aceptó la promesa.

Ninguno de los dos contaba con que días después la abuela de Etoile enfermara y viniera su padrino para llevárselas.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Tan tan :D ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?, pregúntele a Osa Roja bueno, mejor no ¿o si?, sean libres y hagan lo que quieran, sean felices, esperen el siguiente capítulo de PROMESA:** _ **La vida da muchas vueltas, pero a veces hace paradas.**_

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan**

 **30 Agosto 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : La idea original de este fic pertenece a Osa Roja (gracias y muchas gomitas de ositos para ti :P ) y los personajes del anime pertenecen a su mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa (los personajes de este fic están basados en el diseño de ella), solo escribo porque creo que hay muy pocos fics de Arslan Senki :D Por cierto, es AU, nada de magos que se llevan a un moribundo Xandes del campo de batalla ni de piratas :3

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **PROMESA**

 _La vida da muchas vueltas, pero a veces hace paradas._

 _Con cariño para 1397L, Bood ErroR y Osa Roja :3_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Era una fría mañana que anunciaba la pronta llegada del otoño, varias nubes cruzaban el cielo empujadas por momentáneas corrientes de viento, cruzando la acogedora sala de la vieja casona había un largo pasillo que daba a un patio en donde la tranquilidad de una fuente con una escultura en el medio fue súbitamente interrumpida por una espada de madera que cayó en el agua.

– ¡Auch! – Un adolescente delgado de blanca cabellera se quejó mientras tocaba su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda.

– ¿Joven Arslan, se encuentra bien? – Un joven alto de buena contextura dejaba su espada de madera sobre una de las bancas para rápidamente acercarse a revisar la muñeca del muchacho.

– No es nada… ¡Ay! – Arslan intentó minimizar el asunto pero apenas su acompañante le revisó sintió un terrible dolor en la muñeca derecha.

– Parece inflamada, tendremos que llamar al doctor – Inclinándose para hacer una reverencia – Lo lamento, no quise lastimarlo, joven Arslan.

– No te preocupes, Daryun, seguro el doctor dirá que no es nada grave – Arslan volvió la vista hacia la fuente en donde ahora flotaba la espada de madera – Además fui y quien te pidió que me enseñaras, sé que no soy bueno con el kendo, incluso mi padre dijo que debería dejarlo – Había un tono de tristeza en su voz.

– El señor Andrágoras no ha visto sus progresos, joven amo – Un hombre mayor de curiosa barba y mirada amistosa cruzó el patio para acercarse a ellos – Si lo viera seguramente se retractaría de sus palabras.

– Estoy de acuerdo con mi tío – Se apresuró a añadir Daryun.

– Gracias Vahriz, Daryun – Arslan sonrió, seguramente su muñeca dolería algunos días pero luego volvería a intentarlo.

– Es bueno verlo tan animado – Vahriz cambió un poco la expresión de su rostro, parecía algo preocupado – El señor Andrágoras ha pedido que vaya a Ecbatana, al parecer piensan hacer una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de la señora Tahamine – Decir que el rostro de Arslan se iluminó era poco. De pronto el dolor de su muñeca pasó a segundo plano y solo podía sentirse feliz ya que, después de varios meses, podría ver a sus padres y aprovecharía la oportunidad para pedirles algo que deseaba hacer desde hace algunos años.

Después de ser evaluado por el doctor del pueblo quien indicó que tenía un esguince y necesitaría reposo y analgésicos, se apresuró a empacar sus maletas, Daryun se ofreció a ayudarle, era un gran amigo, y aunque era cinco años mayor, siempre lo trataba con respeto. Partieron temprano a la mañana siguiente, Arslan se despidió amistosamente de los sirvientes como hacía cada año, prometiéndoles volver en el siguiente verano, solo que esta vez no iría directamente al colegio internado, sino que vería a sus padres. Estaba tan emocionado que prácticamente no pegó un ojo en todo el camino. No pareció decepcionado cuando al llegar a la mansión de Ecbatana fueron recibidos únicamente por el mayordomo que simplemente les informó que los señores estaban fuera, bastante atareados. Las pocas veces que iba a la mansión de Ecbatana era recibido por el señor Vahriz, Daryun, Narsus o alguno de sus otros tutores, para luego ser trasladado a la casa hacienda. Subió animadamente las escaleras, Daryun casi se desmaya cuando lo vio arrastrando sus maletas por lo que tuvo que dejarlas para que el mayordomo las subiera después, apenas entró en su habitación corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas de par en par para sentir el fresco viento en la cara.

– Joven Arslan, el señor Andrágoras le espera esta tarde en su oficina, a las tres – Vahriz contempló al muchacho que tanto había cambiado en los últimos tres años y que pronto cumpliría quince años.

– Bien – respondió Arslan. Su mirada era serena. Almorzó con Vahriz y Daryun en el patio del jardín, imaginando como quedaría la mansión después de los arreglos que seguramente su padre habría pedido para el cumpleaños de su madre. Dieron un pequeño paseo a pie por el centro de la ciudad antes de llegar al imponente edificio en donde se encontraba la oficina de su padre. Arslan vio divertido como todos saludaban con respeto a Vahriz, no por nada era uno de los hombres de confianza del temido Andrágoras, luego a Daryun, para luego pasar a mirarlo con curiosidad, se limitó a sonreír, no era raro que no supieran quien era, después de todo, por mucho esa sería la tercera vez que ponía un pie en aquél edificio. La recepcionista parpadeó perpleja después de leer sus identificaciones, incluso se disculpó muy apenada y se apresuró a anunciar su llegada, después de un par de minutos que parecieron interminables, las puertas se abrieron, Arslan respiró profundo y se armó de valor para dar el primero de varios pasos de lo que sería de ahora en adelante, su futuro.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aún era temprano pero estaba tan emocionada por lo que harían en unas horas que casi no había podido dormir. Se desperezó y tras un baño rápido se puso el uniforme y salió corriendo rumbo al vivero. Docenas de cajas se encontraba perfectamente alineadas al lado de las flores que empezarían a cortar para el pedido y otras ya se encontraban embaladas.

– Etoile – Llamó un hombre desde la entrada del vivero – Aún es muy temprano, vamos a desayunar, los demás trabajadores aún no han llegado.

– Ya voy, padrino – corriendo con muchas energías. Desde la muerte de su abuela su padrino se había convertido en su único familiar, y aunque pasaron momentos realmente difíciles, ahora que la florería y el vivero empezaban a tener éxito tenía que poner todo su empeño para ayudarlo. Pasaron casi toda la mañana cortando y acomodando las flores, su padrino, Barcacion, les hizo llegar un refrigerio, una vez que subieron todas las cajas en las furgonetas partieron para hacer la entrega. Era un día espléndido, no hubo mucho tráfico y tras alejarse un poco del bullicio de la ciudad entraron en una zona residencial, donde cada casa parecía estar más lejos de la otra, hasta que finalmente llegaron – ¡Es enorme! – Etoile bajó del asiento del copiloto, "Si tuviera que caminar desde la entrada seguramente me perdería", pensó. Aquella mansión tenía un jardín enorme, había muchas flores, bellas esculturas e incluso árboles ornamentales.

– ¿Son del vivero de Saint Emanuel? – Preguntó un tipo con aire de mayordomo.

– Si – se apresuró a responder Etoile.

– Síganme por favor, el salón principal y el comedor están por este lado – Indicó. Etoile se apresuró a tomar una caja y los otros trabajadores le imitaron y empezaron a seguir al mayordomo. Si por fuera la casa se veía enorme por dentro parecía un laberinto. Etoile miraba todo sorprendida, preguntándose cuánta gente había en esa familia, pues para vivir en una casa tan grande debían ser muchas personas. Al llegar al salón principal se toparon con personas colocando mesas, moviendo muebles, y una mujer muy bella se acercó a ellos.

– Llegan justo a tiempo, mi nombre es Farangis, soy la responsable del evento – Saludó amablemente – Conversé con el señor Barcacion con respecto a los arreglos para los centros de mesa y las columnas de la entrada y los corredores, la temática es…

– Un estilo griego – Se apresuró a completar Etoile – Trajimos todo el material, solo indíquenos por donde empezamos – Notando que ahora ingresaban un grupo de personas con una serie de manteles y forros para sillas. Farangis les indicó que empezaran por la entrada principal. Unas hermosas columnas habían sido colocadas y tras abrir las cajas empezó a acomodar las flores. Etoile tenía mucha habilidad para armar arreglos florales, había sido enviada con otros cuatro trabajadores que también hacían muy bien su trabajo. Todos llevaban el uniforme de la florería que consistía en un mameluco, zapatillas, guantes y una gorra para evitar que algún cabello estropeé alguno de los arreglos. Tardaron casi cuatro horas en completar el armado, pero el resultado era impecable. Farangis les felicitó pues terminaron incluso antes que el personal de servicio, pero como todavía no se había concluido el armado del comedor Etoile decidió quedarse para verificar que las flores se colocaran en el lugar y la forma correcta.

Vio a Farangis regañar al resto del personal, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y los invitados empezaban a llegar. De pronto un mayordomo se acercó a Farangis para susurrarle algo en voz queda. La expresión se la mujer cambió. Respiró hondo y caminó al rincón desde donde Etoile contemplaba todo con curiosidad.

– Sé que esto es repentino, pero ha ocurrido un pequeño incidente con uno de los adornos de la entrada principal, ¿Podrías ir a dar un vistazo…? – Mirando el solapin en el uniforme – ¿Etoile?, en serio te lo agradeceríamos.

– Veré que puedo hacer – Etoile siguió al mayordomo, y pronto oyó voces con disculpas reiterativas. Al parecer uno de los invitados chocó con el adorno con tan mala suerte que terminó hecho trizas, en el piso. Algunas sirvientas se habían apresurado en recoger las flores, pero era un hecho que algunas habían resultado seriamente dañadas y ya no se podrían utilizar, al menos no como parte de un adorno – Vaya desastre – Etoile empezó a pensar en la mejor forma de solucionar el problema, cuando alguien se le acercó.

– Fue un accidente, en verdad lo lamento mucho, ¿Hay forma de arreglarlo? – Se disculpó por milésima vez. Era el cumpleaños de su madre y no quería arruinarlo.

– Creo que puedo hacer algo con las flores que quedan y tal vez tome algunas del otro arreglo, para que no se vea la diferencia – Respondió Etoile, con la imagen mental del resultado en su cabeza, para entonces ponerse de pie para trabajar, solo entonces quedó cara a cara con el causante de aquel desastre.

– ¡TÚ! – Los muchachos gritaron al unísono, mientras se señalaban uno al otro, el mayordomo y las sirvientas miraban la escena confundidos.

– Sigues siendo un imán para los problemas, ricachón – Etoile contempló al ahora adolescente Arslan, seguía viéndose delgado y frágil.

– Solo estaba emocionado, porque veré a mi madre – Respondió Arslan – No fue a propósito, por cierto, no sabía que te gustaban las flores, Etoile – Arslan sonrió y sus ojos reflejaban felicidad.

– N–no es que me gusten, solo trabajo con ellas – Gruñó Etoile mientras le daba la espalda para empezar a trabajar, por un momento los ojos de Arslan le parecieron lindos, pero solo por un momento, porque ahora las hortensias, orquídeas y alstroemerias debían ocupar toda sus concentración.

– ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar? Por favor – Comentó Arslan. Etoile enarcó una ceja.

– No, mejor ve con los demás invitados, ricachón – Acomodando con mucha destreza las flores que las sirvientas lograron rescatar en un jarrón que acababan de traer – Creo que puedo tomar unos lirios del valle y algunas hortensias del otro arreglo.

– ¿Los lirios del valle no son los que crecían en la hacienda? – Preguntó Arslan.

– Sí… Un momento, ¿Aún sigues aquí? – Etoile se giró a contemplar a Arslan, llevaba puesto uno de esos trajes elegantes, smoking o algo así, que se veía realmente caro.

– Solo quiero ayudar…

– Mejor no – Etoile caminó hasta el otro adorno para tomar unas flores y luego volvió para acomodarlas – Creo que dijiste que verías a tu madre, ¿No?

– Ella aún no ha llegado – Respondió Arslan, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿No se supone que los niños deben llegar con sus padres? Que rara es la gente que tiene dinero – Etoile terminó de acomodar las flores quedando muy satisfecha con su trabajo.

– Pero si mal no recuerdo tenemos la misma edad y tú estás aquí, sólo, trabajando – Arslan volvió a mostrar una sonrisa, a Etoile se le crisparon los nervios – Mis padres están ocupados, eso es todo.

– Mejor voy a ver si pusieron los adornos de forma apropiada, en el comedor – Etoile empezó a caminar pero no avanzó mucho, no estaba segura de qué camino tomar.

– El comedor está por este lado, sígueme – Arslan parecía muy animado, finalmente había encontrado algo en lo que podía ser útil. Etoile dudó un poco pero terminó por seguirlo y no tardaron en llegar al comedor.

– Vaya que conoces esta casa, y eso que es más grande que la casa de la hacienda – Etoile empezó a recorrer las mesas, supervisando el estado de las flores.

– Bueno, algo así – Respondió Arslan, pensó que tal vez no debería decirle a Etoile que ésa era la casa de sus padres – ¿Estas en Ecbatana desde que dejaron la hacienda?

– No – Etoile hizo una pausa, fingió que acomodaba unas hortensias, finalmente decidió hablar – Nos mudamos aquí hace dos años, cuando mi abuela murió.

– Lo lamento, no debí preguntar…

– No tienes que disculparte, no es tu asunto de todas formas – Etoile levantó los hombros y continuó su recorrido – Mi padrino es dueño de una florería y de un gran invernadero, por eso estoy aquí, sólo quería asegurarme que todo sea perfecto – Llegando al adorno de la mesa principal – Misión cumplida – Dijo con gran satisfacción – Es hora de irme.

– Te acompaño a la salida – Se ofreció Arslan, en otras circunstancias se habría sentido feliz por volver a ver a su amigo, pero en esos momentos las cosas estaban cambiando.

– No es necesario, le preguntaré a la señorita Farangis o a algún mayordomo, mejor ve al salón principal, con los demás invitados, ricachón – Etoile pasó al lado de Arslan y le dio una palmada en el hombro – Fue bueno saber que estás vivo, ricachón.

– Etoile, me voy a estudiar al extranjero, ayer mi padre me dio permiso – Arslan tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento.

– Increíble, y dicen que los tontos paganos no son afortunados – Reflexionó Etoile – Oye ricachón, quita esa expresión de duda de tu rostro, debes aprovechar cada oportunidad que te de la vida, sino podrías lamentarlo algún día.

– Tienes razón – Repentinamente Arslan le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Etoile, ella lo miró desconcertada – Etoile, aún no soy más alto que tú, pero hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mantendrás tu promesa ¿Verdad?

La expresión de Etoile era un poema, con algo de brusquedad liberó su mano del cálido agarre de Arslan y se limitó a responder:

– Qué cosas raras andas diciendo, ricachón, dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver.

– Nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro – Arslan contempló al que ya consideraba su amigo, sus miradas se cruzaron, azul y miel se encontraron, si tal vez Etoile no hubiera llevado puesta aquella gorra Arslan habría descubierto que había algo en lo que estaba muy equivocado.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Tadaaaa, lo admito, no hubo mucho de Osa Roja hoy, pero habrá, más adelante :) y estoy segura que les va a gustar, y como diría Osa Roja: "Etoile x Arslan es vida y amor, es una pena que no hallan más fics sobre ellos en español", nos leemos pronto… PROMESA:** _ **La vida da muchas vueltas, pero siempre llegamos al mismo destino.**_

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan**

 **3 de Setiembre del 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : La idea original de este fic pertenece a Osa Roja (gracias y muchos ositos de masmellows para ti :P ) y los personajes del anime pertenecen a su mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa (los personajes de este fic están basados en el diseño de ella), solo escribo porque creo que hay muy pocos fics de Arslan Senki :D Por cierto, es AU, nada de magos que aparecen desde el suelo para dispararle a Daryun ni de piratas :3

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **PROMESA**

 _La vida da muchas vueltas, pero siempre llegamos al mismo destino._

 _Con cariño para ana–kurohitsu_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

La vida da muchas vueltas, tal vez no tantas como las llantas de un coche o de una bicicleta. Aquella cálida mañana de verano se desplazaba raudamente por las calles manejando hábilmente una bicicleta. Era una mañana espléndida, el sol brillaba en lo alto a pesar de ser temprano, no había muchas personas por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino: Un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Saludó al personal de vigilancia y dejó la bicicleta en un rincón del estacionamiento para tomar el elevador, solo que no subió, al contrario, como había estado haciéndolo en los últimos tres meses, bajó hasta el sótano para entrar al baño, abrir su mochila y cambiarse. Eran los últimos días de su pasantía y aún tenía muchas cosas que quería terminar en la oficina de Kubard. Al principio le extrañaba que un tipo que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ebrio o flirteando con mujeres fuera uno de los hombres de confianza del dueño de aquella gran corporación, incluso los otros pasantes del grupo que fueron asignados en las otras oficinas le dieron el pésame porque históricamente nadie había soportado los tres meses con el señor Kubard, pero había decidido convertirse en la excepción y solo le quedaban diez días para lograrlo, y vaya que lo haría o dejaría de llamarse…

– ¡Asistente De La Fano! – Una voz gritó desde el otro extremo de la oficina.

– Buen día, señor Kubard – Entreabrió la puerta del baño para asomar la cabeza – Vino temprano hoy.

– No bromees, bebí tanto ayer que me quedé dormido en la oficina – Respondió Kubard, un señor fornido, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que le daba un aspecto temible – ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

– ¿Qué? – Llevándose las manos a la cabeza para descubrir que aún llevaba puesta la gorra en donde escondía su cabello – Ah… es que… hace mucho sol afuera, es todo – Mostrando una risa demasiada fingida.

– No entiendo ese afán de los jóvenes de ahora, si no toman algo de sol sus huesos serán frágiles y se romperán con facilidad – Caminando hacia la puerta – ¿Podrías revisar los expedientes que dejé sobre mi escritorio? Si crees que no necesitan correcciones saca cinco copias de cada uno, iré a desayunar y cambiarme de ropa, volveré en un rato.

– Como diga señor Kubard – Haciendo una reverencia.

– Deja de hacer eso, me haces sentir viejo – Respondió Kubard antes de salir. Era increíble como cambió después de ver lo dura que trabajaba su pasante. Al principio era un ogro malhumorado que le lanzaba comentarios machistas pero ahora parecía otra persona. El sonido de alarma que había colocado en su móvil el advirtió que tenía que darse prisa, pronto llegarían los demás trabajadores, así que retiró el gorro que traía en la cabeza dejando expuesta una larga melena rubia que peinó ágilmente en una trenza para luego calzarse unos zapatos de tacón que odiaba pero había aprendido a manejar, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se dirigió a la oficina de Kubard para cumplir su encargo.

No tuvo ninguna observación, incluso tomó nota de algunas cosas que habían llamado su atención, con un poco de suerte podría conseguir que su jefe le ampliara un poco más el tema. El sótano tenía tres oficinas, la más grande era la de Kubard, pero en ella solo trabajan ellos dos, es decir, antes de su llegada, Kubard era considerado un "lobo solitario" espantador de pasantes y con muy mala reputación. La siguiente oficina era del personal de sistemas, habían al menos cuatro o cinco personas pero casi nunca estaban, al parecer se movían constantemente dentro de los pisos altos revisando que todo el área informática funcione en orden, y la última oficina era del personal de limpieza y mantenimiento. Estaba en la mitad de su trabajo cuando la fotocopiadora mostró el mensaje de "cartucho vacío", miró el reloj de pared, el señor Kubard no tardaría en volver y ella quería tener todo listo antes de que volviera, llamó al área de mantenimiento y le indicaron que el personal aún no había vuelto de los pisos superiores y que volviera a llamar en 10 minutos, así que no tuvo más remedio que salir y tomar el elevador.

Agradeció mentalmente que los expedientes que quedaban no eran muy extensos, y con algo de suerte no habrían muchas personas en el área común de fotocopiadoras y podría pasar desapercibida. Salió raudamente del elevador, y en menos de cinco minutos llegó a su destino. Encontró dos fotocopiadoras desocupadas y se apresuró a terminar su encargo. Un par de pasantes se encontraban también allí. Intentaron hacerle conversación pero fingió estar demasiado ocupada, estaba allí para aprender todo lo que fuera posible, no para hacer vida social. Apenas terminó salió a toda prisa, tuvo que esquivar algunas personas que al igual que ella llevaban muchos papeles pero al doblar una esquina, a pocos metros del elevador, alguien tuvo el atrevimiento de tropezar con ella. Decir que estaba molesta era poco, ¿Acaso no tienen idea de lo doloroso que es tropezar llevando puestos esos incómodos zapatos de tacón? Aquellos eran una amenaza mortal pues le quitaban toda posibilidad de utilizar sus reflejos de defensa pues además el uniforme de pasante implicaba vestir una falda. Hojas de papel volaron por todas partes.

– Rayos – murmuró molesta.

– Lo siento, llevaba prisa y no la vi – Se excusó alguien, tenía un tono de voz masculina muy amable. Estaba a punto de enviarlo a volar cuando tuvo una especie de flashback… una piel muy clara, ojos azules intensos y una peculiar y casi única cabellera blanca.

– Esta bien, yo también iba algo distraída – Dijo en tono neutro, si no decía nada él no lo notaría, seguramente seguiría su camino y se marcharía, se puso de rodillas y empezó a extender los brazos para reunir las hojas que estaban dispersas por todos lados, pero algo en su interior parecía agitado… era su corazón, por alguna extraña razón latía con demasiada velocidad y energía. Una ruma de hojas entró en su campo visual.

– Pude reunir éstas – El joven de ojos azules esperó a que ella las tomara y se apresuró a recoger las hojas que quedaban sueltas.

– No se moleste, puedo terminar de hacerlo yo…

– Si lo hacemos los dos terminaremos más rápido, además soy en parte responsable de este desastre – El apuesto joven sonrió mientras recogía la última hoja – Listo – Notando que la muchacha tenía algunos problemas para ponerse de pie – Toma mi mano.

– No es necesario… – Un leve sonrojo asomó en las mejillas de la joven pasante.

– Insisto – Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar tiró suavemente de sus manos y la ayudó a incorporarse – Listo.

– Gracias – Haciendo una venia a modo de despedida, para retomar su camino al elevador. Estaba por presionar el botón de llamado cuando alguien se le adelantó.

– ¿A qué piso vas? – El joven de hace un rato estaba de pie junto a ella.

– ¿Me estás siguiendo? – Dijo ella, en tono amenazante. Una cosa era que aceptara su ayuda por el accidente de hace un rato, pero no iba a permitir que perturbara su tranquilidad.

– Yo también tengo que tomar el elevador, estoy de camino a la oficina de Recursos Humanos – Llevándose una mano al mentón, en actitud reflexiva – Creo que está en el piso siete.

– Está en el piso doce – Observando al joven de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto un traje elegante y formal, entonces recordó algo – ¿Eres del nuevo grupo de pasantes?

– ¿Eh? No precisamente…

– En esta compañía es muy difícil obtener una pasantía, si deseas aplicar para pasante no basta con verse bien, tienes que tener actitud, ser puntual… ¿A qué hora es tu entrevista? – De pronto se sintió alarmada, no quería que aquel ricachón perdiera una oportunidad tan valiosa. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y prácticamente lo empujó para que entrara y rápidamente oprimió el botón con el número 12 – La entrevista la realiza el señor Narsus, parece un buen tipo pero acostumbra hacer preguntas trampa, y ten cuidado con lo que digas, hubo alguien que se la pasó alardeando en la sala de espera con que sería el próximo pasante del señor Andrágoras, el dueño de todo esto, y Narsus nunca lo llamó para la entrevista, dijo que no necesitaba ese tipo de pasantes.

– Comprendo – El joven escuchaba atentamente lo que la pasante le decía.

– Debes mostrarte seguro, calmado, y no sonrías tanto – Al darse cuenta que el joven volvía a sonreír – Pueden pensar que no te lo estás tomando en serio.

– Si lo dices así da la impresión de que todos son muy estrictos.

– Lo son, no por nada trabajan en una de las corporaciones más grandes del país – Las puertas del elevador se abrieron – Es aquí, baja y ve por el pasillo de la derecha.

– Gracias – Saliendo del elevador – ¿A qué piso ibas tú?

– Eso no es importante, recuerda, actitud – Mostrando una sonrisa, algo que rara vez hacía – Buena suerte, creo que lo lograrás.

Las puertas del elevador volvieron a cerrarse. El joven se quedó observando el marcador que indicaba los pisos en donde el elevador iba haciendo paradas, se detuvo en el octavo piso, luego en el quinto, en el tercero, el primero y luego fue al sótano. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde la joven le había indicado. Llegó a una sala de espera donde otros jóvenes como de su edad esperaban nerviosos, eran muchos. Siguió de largo, hasta una pequeña oficina, si recordaba bien, en esa oficina había una puerta por la que Narsus entraba y salía sin que los demás se percataran.

– ¿Quién eres? – Un joven de cabello marrón se plantó frente a él, para cerrarle el paso.

– Hola, ¿Trabajas con Narsus? – Saludó, amistosamente.

– El señor Narsus indicó que los aspirantes a pasantes esperaran su turno en aquella sala – El joven empezaba a impacientarse.

– Ehmm… no… yo soy…

– Elam, ¿Por qué haces alboroto tan temprano? – una pequeña puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre de buen porte, dorada cabellera que sostenía un pincel en sus manos que dejó caer apenas vio al recién llegado – No puede ser… ¿Eres Arslan?

– Hola Narsus – Arslan sonrió.

– ¡Cómo has crecido, Arslan! – Exclamó Narsus, Elam parecía confundido – No nos he presentado, Arslan, él es Elam, mi asistente, Elam, él es Shighir Arslan, el hijo del señor Andrágoras – Arslan se apresuró en estrechar la mano de Elam quien parecía más confundido aún.

– Ya lo sé, no me parezco mucho a mi padre – Comentó Arslan, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

– ¿Cúando llegaste? Daryun no me dijo nada, creí que seguirías tus estudios en Inglaterra – Narsus hizo un ademán con las manos para invitarlo a pasar a su oficina.

– Daryun ni el señor Vahriz saben que estoy aquí, llegué hace un rato, quería darles una sorpresa a mis padres y a todos – Arslan volvió a sonreír, pero su mirada se tornó algo triste.

– El señor Andrágoras y la señora Tahamine están de viaje en Grecia, volverán en una semana, pero supongo que ya lo sabes – Dijo Narsus – Elam, ¿Podrías traer algo de beber?

– ¿Qué se les apetece? – Preguntó Elam.

– Un jugo de frutas estaría bien – Pidió Arslan.

– Traéme un café helado, las entrevistas de pasantes son largas y tediosas y por lo que parece hoy habrá mucho sol – Elam hizo una venia y salió a cumplir el encargo – Arslan, cuéntame, ¿Cómo han sido estos años en Inglaterra?

– Ha sido una experiencia muy reveladora, he conocido a gente muy interesante, seguramente Daryun les debe haber contado – Arslan se quedó perplejo contemplando uno de los cuadros pintados por Narsus.

– Daryun no dejaba de contar que se ha convertido en un jinete excepcional y que sus habilidades con la espada han mejorado mucho, incluso narró emocionado que quedaste segundo en un torneo de esgrima – Narsus tomó asiento detrás del escritorio, Arslan tuvo que admitir que en ese lugar Narsus tenía un aspecto imponente.

– Este año gané el torneo, Daryun no pudo ir a Inglaterra, me dijo que mi padre le había encargado otros asuntos – Sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

– Algunas cosas han cambiado, las empresas han crecido y el señor Andrágoras no tiene tantos hombres de confianza, así que incluso Daryun le es de alguna utilidad – Narsus soltó una carcajada.

– Narsus, ¿Crees que mi padre me deje trabajar con él?

– Creo que es algo que deberías preguntarle tú mismo – Respondió Narsus.

– Imaginé que dirías algo así, por cierto, ¿Conoces a todo el personal de la compañía? – La imagen de cierta joven rubia cruzó por su mente.

– Claro que sí, aunque el número del personal se ha incrementado mucho últimamente, ¿Hay alguien que quiera ubicar? Si es así solo dígame su nombre o apellido y le diré en dónde encontrarlo – Un prolongado silencio invadió la oficina de Narsus.

– Ahora que lo pienso, olvidé preguntarle su nombre – Arslan sonrió nerviosamente.

– Me temo que eso va a complicar un poco las cosas – Dijo Narsus, con cierta curiosidad.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El señor Kubard salió de la oficina alrededor de las cuatro. Tenía una cita o algo así. Esperó unos quince minutos solo para cerciorarse de que Kubard no volvería para luego tomar su mochila e ir al baño a cambiarse. No entendía como las mujeres podían disfrutar de aquellos horrendos zapatos de tacón y de las molestas faldas, no se puede ir por ahí en bicicleta si traes una puesta. Una vez terminó de ponerse el chándal acomodó hábilmente su cabello dentro de la gorra y salió con su bicicleta. El clima de la tarde era fresco. La sensación de viento en su cara era algo que disfrutaba mucho. Se detuvo en un parque para beber algo de agua y mientras veía a unos niños jugar la imagen de cierto torpe ricachón de ojos azules dio un paseo por su mente: ¿Habrá logrado pasar la entrevista? No era por ser negativa, pero el joven parecía igual de torpe y con una suerte para los problemas. Suspiró. Seguramente sus padres le buscarían una pasantía o incluso un trabajo en algún otro lugar, era un ricachón después de todo. Volvió a subir a su bicicleta y recorrió algunas calles antes de detenerse frente a una florería.

– Buenas tardes, Etoile – Saludó la joven vendedora.

– Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra mi padrino?

– El señor Barcacion fue al vivero, parece que las hortensias se estropearon por el calor – Una señora mayor le hizo señas a la vendedora más joven para que atienda a una pareja de acababa de entrar a la florería – Etoile, ¿No vas a ir a la universidad?

– Cierto, tenemos examen de economía, se me hace tarde, hasta luego – Etoile salió a pasos rápidos, casi corriendo, la universidad quedaba lejos y tenía que tomar el metro si quería llegar a tiempo. En la florería lamayoría creía que era un chico. Es más, cualquiera que la viera vestida de esa forma pensaría que era un muchacho, y ella prefería que fuera así: no quería ni quiere que la traten diferente, que la consideren débil. Pero una parte muy importante de su formación, previa a las prácticas pre–profesionales, eran las pasantías, y en eso no podía mentir. Por eso procuraba ser la primera en llegar para poder cambiarse al "disfraz de chica" y esperaba hasta que el señor Kubard y los otros se fueran para volver a su comodidad. Haber conseguido la pasantía en la compañía de los Shighir fue como un sueño para ella, y con un poco de esfuerzo esperaba conseguir prácticas pre–profesionales en la misma compañía.

El color del cielo le recordó los ojos de cierto ricachón. Era obvio que él no la reconoció, seguramente piensa que ella es un chico. Bueno, cuando se conocieron tenía el cabello corto y parecía un chico, nunca tuvo necesidad de decirle la verdad. Esa mañana tampoco quiso forzar la situación, así que no dijo nada que la pusiera en evidencia. Intercambiaron palabras porque la situación lo requería y porque Arslan era amable, pero nada más. Seguramente no lo vería y todo lo sucedido quedaría en el pasado, o al menos, eso quería creer.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Tadaaaa, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, Osa Roja, tus frases inspiran mucho :3 "Etoile x Arslan es vida y amor, es una pena que no hallan más fics sobre ellos en español", así que, nos leemos pronto… PROMESA:** _ **La vida da muchas vueltas, y la de ellos está enredada.**_

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan**

 **12 de Setiembre del 2016**

 **PD: ¿Debería continuarlo o quedarme en el mismo punto que Osa Roja?**

 **PD2: No tengo idea de cual es el apellido de Arslan, así que elegí Shighir, si alguien conoce el apellido de Arslan, puede avisarme para corregirlo :D**

 **:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : La idea original de este fic pertenece a Osa Roja (gracias y muchos ositos de chocolate para ti :P ) y los personajes del anime pertenecen a su mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa (los personajes de este fic están basados en el diseño de ella), solo escribo porque creo que hay muy pocos fics de Arslan Senki :D Por cierto, es AU, nada de magos que adoran al dios serpiente ni de piratas :3

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **PROMESA**

 _La vida da muchas vueltas, y la de ellos está enredada._

 _Con cariño para ana–kurohitsu y 1397L_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Caminaba tranquilamente recorriendo los pasillos del gran edificio. Sabía que era observado por las féminas, así que de rato en rato sonreía de forma casual.

– Narsus, como siempre alardeando – Dijo a modo de saludo un hombre apuesto de cabellos de un tono púrpura oscuro y relucientes ojos grises.

– Nada de eso, Gieve – Respondió el rubio con naturalidad – Al contrario, me dio la impresión de que le guiñabas a la recepcionista.

– Debes haber visto mal, Narsus, como sabrás, mi corazón le pertenece a mi adorada Farangis.

– No recuerdo que Farangis mencionara nada sobre algún tipo de relación – Narsus decidió dejar de dar vueltas por ahí y dirigirse a su oficina. Gieve soltó un suave y coqueta carcajada.

– Bueno, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero con respecto a tu encargo – Bajando un poco el tono de voz – Tal vez deberías buscar a la misteriosa joven entre las pasantes y las practicantes de otras filiales, no hay muchas rubias en esta compañía, nos vemos.

Narsus levantó la mano a modo de despedida. Entró a su oficina esperando encontrar a Elam para que le recordara su agenda del día pero en cambio encontró a un hombre fornido de aspecto temible.

– Oh,Kubard, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí tan temprano, hace meses que no tenía noticias tuyas – Narsus caminó hasta sentarse en su escritorio, Kubard no se molestó en ponerse de pie ni en saludar.

– Me acabo de enterar que los pasantes se irán en unos días – Notando que Narsus parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien – Le pedí a tu asistente que me trajera una botella de vino de la bodega que está como a 30 minutos en metro, parece un chico servicial.

– Elam es un buen asistente – Dijo Narsus, algo preocupado, pues tratándose de Kubard, probablemente no le dio el dinero para que compre la dichosa botella de vino.

– Exacto, precisamente de eso quería conversar contigo, Narsus – Kubard dejó su cómoda posición y se enderezó en su silla – No quiero que me envíes otro pasante inútil que renuncie a los pocos días, quiero que mi actual pasante se convierta oficialmente en mi asistente – Narsus parpadeó un par de veces, contrariado. Miró a Kubard y notó que no estaba bromeando. Como era casi una tradición en la compañía, sin importar el tipo de pasante que eligiera para Kubard, todos renunciaban antes de cumplir la primera semana, es más, Narsus ignoraba que el último pasante que le enviaron aún no hubiera renunciado.

– Un asistente implica un vínculo laboral con esta compañía, si tienes un pasante es probable que aún no haya terminado la carrera, por el momento no es conveniente contratarlo.

– Lo sé, por eso vine a hablar contigo directamente, cuando terminen las pasantías quiero que mi pasante se convierta en mi asistente – Poniéndose de pie – Es bueno que lo comprendas, Narsus, nos vemos.

Kubard salió dando un portazo. Narsus emitió un suspiro. Eso iba a ser una situación problemática. Bueno, tal vez no tanto como el encargo de Arslan. Tal vez Gieve tuviera razón y la joven en cuestión no fuera una trabajadora oficial de la compañía o solo estuvo de paso o provenía de alguna de las filiales, pues haciendo una revisión rápida de los legajos del personal no habían más de dos o tres rubias y ya eran profesionistas, algo maduras como para llamar la atención del futuro dueño de aquel imperio. Sonrió recordando en cuanto había crecido el muchacho, y en lo intrigado y molesto que quedó Daryun pues Arslan le pidió que le guardara el secreto. Le comentó a Gieve que "le pareció haber visto a una belleza rubia el otro día" y el bribón que se jacta de conocer a todas las bellezas dela compañía se ofreció a ayudarlo a encontrarla pero al parecer tampoco tuvo éxito, "¿En dónde estará esa misteriosa joven?".

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– Por favor, déjeme hacerlo, joven Arslan – Insistió por enésima vez, un preocupado Daryun.

– Llegaremos pronto, estoy utilizando el GPS – Sonrió despreocupadamente el joven mientras giraba suavemente el timón – Además ya he conducido antes en Inglaterra.

– ¡Que irresponsabilidad! – Se alarmó Daryun – Se suponía que habíamos contratado un chofer confiable.

– Aprendí en el campus de la Universidad, un amigo de Shindura me prestaba su auto, siempre decía que… – Arslan frenó en seco, un irresponsable conductor que iba a exceso de velocidad estuvo a punto de chocarlos.

– ¡¿Qué salvaje, acaso le regalaron la licencia?! – Gritó un irritado Daryun, pero el otro coche se alejó raudamente, desapareció de la vista casi de inmediato.

– Pero estamos bien, no ha pasado nada – Arslan le restó importancia al asunto y volvió a poner el auto en marcha. Estaba emocionado.

– ¿Por qué quiere ir tanto a ese lugar, joven Arslan? – Al ver al joven de ojos azules tan tranquilo decidió confiar un poco en sus habilidades para conducir.

– Hay alguien que quiero ver, un viejo amigo – estacionando el auto frente a una florería – Creo que aquí es.

– ¿No está seguro del lugar?

– Es la primera vez que vengo aquí – Arslan desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto – Pero recuerdo que mi amigo dijo que trabajaba en la Florería Saint Emmanuel – Daryun parecía algo tenso. Ignoraba que Arslan tuviera amigos en la capital, hasta donde recordaba, mientras estuvo estudiando en el colegio internado pese a su naturaleza amable y gentil, se la pasaba solo. Bajó del coche y siguió a Arslan.

– Bienvenidos – Saludó una joven pelirroja – Soy Alfreed, dígame en que puedo ayudarles.

– Estoy buscando a Etoile – Arslan sonrió y un grupo de colegialas que estaban al otro extremo de la tienda ahogaron grititos y empezaron a susurrar entre ellas. Daryun enarcó una ceja.

– Etoile ya no trabaja aquí – La pelirroja les escudriñó con la mirada y se puso seria – ¿Por qué lo están buscando?

– Etoile y yo solíamos jugar de niños – Arslan parecía un poco triste, Daryun se sorprendió, no sabía que Arslan tuviera un amigo de la infancia de tan humildes orígenes – Una vez me dijo que su padrino, el señor Barcacion era el dueño de ésta florería.

– Así es – Aunque los recién llegados llamaban mucho la atención, Alfreed tuvo que admitir que parecían inofensivos – El señor Barcacion ha estado algo enfermo y Etoile está ocupado con sus estudios, así que solo nos vemos en el vivero o cuando pasa por la tienda, aunque no es muy a menudo – Alfreed decidió preguntarle a Etoile antes de darles más información.

– Entonces aún vive en Ecbatana – Los ojos azules de Arslan resplandecieron, las colegiales de hace un rato emitieron sonoros suspiros e incluso una se atrevió a intentar tomarle una foto pero fue bloqueada por un adorno floral que levantó Daryun.

– Sí, cuando vea a Etoile le contaré de su visita – ofreció Alfreed.

– Gracias, de todas formas volveré otro día – Arslan se dio media vuelta tropezando accidentalmente con Daryun quien soltó el adorno floral que acabó hecho un desastre en el suelo. Arslan parecía contrariado.

– Yo lo pagaré – Se apresuró a intervenir Daryun, y a los pocos minutos estaban de nuevo recorriendo las calles de la ciudad – ¿A dónde iremos ahora, joven Arslan?

– Vamos a la compañía de mi padre, quiero aprovechar para informarme de algunas cosas y hablar con Narsus, mis padres todavía vuelven la próxima semana – Arslan había dejado a Daryun conducir esta vez.

– Muy bien – Daryun ya no estaba tan molesto por el "secreto" entre el heredero de los Shighir y el pintor de quinta de Narsus, pero si estaba intrigado, "¿Qué asunto era ese que sólo Narsus podría hacer y no él?".

Aunque Daryun y Narsus insistieron, Arslan se negó en utilizar las oficinas principales y se quedó en la pequeña oficina de Elam. Estuvo revisando algunos resúmenes ejecutivos y algunos de los hombres de confianza de su padre se acercaron a saludarlo al enterarse de su presencia. No fue hasta que empezó a oscurecer que finalmente pudo encontrar una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Narsus.

– Arslan, he pensado en la posibilidad de que la joven en cuestión tal vez sólo estuvo de paso por la empresa, o quizá era la asistente de alguno de nuestros visitantes o una pasante de alguna de nuestras filiales – Haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar – No tenemos trabajadoras con las características físicas que me dio en los pisos ocho ni quinto, y tanto el primer piso como el sótano cuentan con estacionamientos, así que la probabilidad de que la joven saliera del edificio son altas.

– Ya veo – El semblante de Arslan lucía cansado. Desde que volvió de Inglaterra se la pasaba revisando documentos referentes a las empresas de su padre. Quería saber todo lo necesario para estar listo para enfrentar a su padre cuando volviera. Andrágoras era muy estricto y rara vez le concedía más de cinco minutos de su tiempo.

– No se desanime, Elam y yo seguiremos revisando legajos.

– Gracias, Narsus – Poniéndose de pie – Creo que saldré a caminar un poco. Vuelvo en un rato.

Arslan cruzó un par de pasillos antes de subir al ascensor. Eran alrededor de las ocho y la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían retirado ya. Mientras bajaba recordó que Elam le había comentado que había una cafetería muy buena a unas calles de allí y se le ocurrió ir por un Frapuccino, era verano y la noche era cálida. Si bien la compañía estaba prácticamente vacía, las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas, y el tráfico a esa hora era muy cargado, "Hora punta", pensó, la luz del semáforo cambió y de pronto se vio empujado por la turba de personas ansiosas de cruzar la gran avenida de doble sentido. Aceleró el paso pero iba distraído buscando la cafetería de la que le habló Elam cuando tropezó con alguien: de pronto todo el bullicio y la gente alrededor parecieron desvanecerse, en tan solo unos segundos, lo que creía que sabía, cambió.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Etoile sabía que no era la persona más brillante del mundo, pero tampoco era tonta. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado conseguir una beca en una buena universidad, no era la mejor universidad ni la más cara, pero le servía para cumplir sus sueños y metas profesionales. Así que idiota no era… aunque en esos precisos momentos se estaba cuestionando esto último. Solo a la persona más idiota del mundo se le habría ocurrido hacer aquella promesa, es más, aún no podía creer que fue ella y no un ser del espacio exterior, utilizando su cuerpo.

Pero ahí estaba la consecuencia de su acto: la consecuencia tiene cabello blanco, ojos azules, sonrisa tonta y también tiene la mano alzada, trazando una línea imaginaria, solo unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

Aquel día Kubard se la había pasado siendo extremadamente amable con ella, considerando que amabilidad para alguien como Kubard implicaba saludarla, designarle tareas simples mientras él desaparecía pero esta vez avisándole a qué hora volvería, pedir comida para almorzar que su jefe pagó (sin escaquearse), e incluso le invitó algo de vino, lástima que su religión le prohibiera ese tipo de bebidas, así que tuve desistir. Parecía que saldría temprano pero alrededor de las cuatro llamaron pidiendo información pues al parecer algún miembro del comité o algo así estaba de paso por la compañía y quería ponerse al día y les tomó casi tres horas terminar los resúmenes y cuando pensó que finalmente podría irse, la cadena de su bicicleta se zafó y no hubo forma de arreglarla, así que no tuvo más que salir a pie. Había mucha gente, era hora punta después de todo. Revisó su reloj de pulsera, acomodó la boina en la que ocultaba su cabello, después de todo llevaba puesto su outfit masculino, y empezó a caminar a pasos rápidos, si se daba prisa tal vez lograría alcanzar el metro y llegar a la última clase del turno nocturna de la universidad.

La vida da muchas vueltas y la de ellos está enredada. Ella llevaba prisa y él iba corriendo distraído, entonces ambos colisionaron. La boina que Etoile llevaba salió volando dejando su larga melena rubia al descubierto… el mundo explotó, al menos para ella. En tan solo unos segundos, la mirada perpleja del muchacho de ojos azules cambió a otra de asombro, por el descubrimiento. Y ahora estaban ahí, después de que Etoile lo arrastrara y amenazara con golpearlo con el puño si decía algo, justo en ese instante, Arslan recordó la promesa: Ahora él era más alto que ella. Etoile jamás faltaría a su palabra, aún si su más grande secreto y la estabilidad de su vida, que tanto le había costado mantener, se veían amenazadas.

Resignada suspira y asiente, dando a entender que recuerda y piensa cumplir. Una genuina sonrisa se extiendo por el rostro del joven, sus ojos azules resplandecen y bajo el cielo nocturno le dan un aspecto mágico, como de cuento de hadas. Etoile sacude la cabeza tratando de quitarse aquella extraña visión de la cabeza, respira hondo, pues quiere creer que todo estará bien.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 **Chan chan :3 ¿Qué opinan?** __ **Esta vez hubo mucho de Osa Roja y creo que eso le dio un toque especial al capítulo :D disculpen la demora, no me había dado cuenta de pasaron tantos días, gome! Gracias por acompañarme y bueno, nos leemos pronto :***

 **Kisses**

 **Milly–chan**

 **24 de Setiembre del 2016**

 **PD1: Empezó el calor en mi ciudad, me siento como si estuviera en el puerto de Guilan :P**

 **PD2: ¿Debería continuarlo o quedarme en el mismo punto que Osa Roja?**

 **:P**


End file.
